No sé aún
by la-bren
Summary: Habla sobre una problematica que supongo sigue en pie, acerca de los adolescentes. Goten es el personaje principal, ahora Goten no es tan santito como siempre lo marcan. (GotenBra) ((Lenguaje no apto para menores; historia verídica))


**No sé... aún...**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Si tienes más de 18 años... que bueno... sino también. Pero advierto que en este fanfic acomodé las edades de tal manera que Trunks y Goten le llevaran 2 años a Bra, o sea que entre las edades hay un poco de cercanía..._ Es para que pudiera ser un fanfic tipo de adolescentes… y otra cosa… el vocabulario que uso aquí... usualmente es el mío... así que no se sorprendan de las groserías que haya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Era una fría mañana de Diciembre y como todos los días el joven Goten, que rondaba los 17 años, se dirigía a su casa después de un 'duro día en la Preparatoria', que en realidad es mentira, ya que por voluntad dejó de ir. Al llegar al comedor y dejar su carpeta y libros, que acostumbraba llevar para que no sospecharan de él. Notó que había una hoja de papel que tenía escrito lo siguiente:  


'Mi querido Goten:   
Papi y yo fuimos a comer a casa de una amiga, regresamos en la noche.   
Por favor, ponte a estudiar ¡NO TE PONGAS A VER LA TELEVISIÓN!   
Te ama Mami'

Al terminar de leer la nota, Goten hizo una expresión y pensó:  
Goten. ¡Qué cursi es mi madre! Y todavía cree que voy a hacer eso... ¡VALE! (Luego se dijo) Le voy a hablar a Bra y de una vez le digo sobre...  
Mientras en Capsule Corp. Bra estaba en su cuarto haciendo un test:   
Bra. Bien... siguiente pregunta: Estas en el cine y... (la interrumpía el teléfono) MMM...  
Seguía sonando y sonando, era una línea solamente de Bra y Trunks, para que mínimo aprendieran a compartir el teléfono.   
Trunks. ¡CONTESTA CHINGA!  
Bra. ¡O SEA... CONTESTA TÚ!  
Trunks. ¡SIEMPRE ES PARA TI!  
Bra. ASH... PARA TI TAMBIÉN  
Trunks. FREGADA MADRE... NO PIENSO CONTESTAR  
Bra se enojaba mientras que el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, hasta que por fin se le dio por contestar, pero aunque esté enojada contestaba como siempre con voz fresa:  
Bra. ¿Bueno?  
???. Sí... eh... hola Bra soy Goten  
Bra. Hola Goten ¿Qué onda?  
Goten. Eh... nada sólo aburrirme y tú??  
Bra. Pues... tratando de leer una revista...  
Goten. Ah... que bien... no tienes algún chisme nuevo  
Bra. Bueno sí... pero no sé si ya lo sepas... yo supongo que sabes quién es la nueva novia de Trunks?  
Goten. No  
Bra. ¿¿NO?? O sea eres su mejor amigo... ya debió haberte dicho algo  
Goten. Es que no he estado en mi casa en más de una semana, he tenido tantas citas que... tu sabes  
Bra. Sí claro... bueno el caso es que Trunks ya encontró a alguien y ya tendremos a quien molestar  
Goten. Siiiiiiiii (Contestó Goten con voz maliciosa)  
Bra. Sabes como se llama... Björk  
Goten. ¿Qué?  
Bra. Björk... o algo así, no sé muy bien... no la ha traído a la casa... sólo oigo sus conversaciones por teléfono... jaja  
Goten. ¿Y qué tanta ridiculez dicen?  
Bra. Ya te imaginarás: mi amor... bebé, amorsito, etc., etc., etc. Hay me tienen harta.  
Goten. Tú que estas de metiche  
Bra. No me vengas con esas cosas... tú eres igual con las mujeres  
Goten. (se sonrojaba un poco) mmm... cambiemos de tema...  
Bra. Jaja... te dejé callado... jaja...  
Goten. Mmm...  
Bra. Jaja... que bien... por fin te pude ganar...  
Goten. ...  
Bra. Bueno esta bien... cambiemos de tema y ya...  
Goten. Bien... hasta que piensas...  
Bra. ¡¡Qué chistosito eh!!   
Goten. .....  
Bra. Ya que quieres otro tema hablemos de... mmm... que será bueno... (después de meditar falsamente) que tal de tu novia... qué pasó con ella... hace mil años que no la veo  
Goten. Ya no ando con ella...  
Bra. ¡Ah caray! por qué... que pasó...  
Goten. Es que... se puso de celosa  
Bra. Mmm...  
Goten. ¿¿Qué??  
Bra. Conociéndote cualquiera estaría celosa   
Goten. ¿Por qué?  
Bra. Conoces a medio mundo... y ese medio mundo son chavas... y cada vez que vas por la calle las saludas como si fueran tus amigas del alma  
Goten. Son mis amigas que quieres que haga...  
Bra. No entiendes??  
Goten. Sí pero... Pares es muy celosa... no quería ni que me juntara contigo   
Bra. Bueno en ese caso... pues que bueno que cortaste con ella...  
Goten. Por lo menos alguien me apoya  
Bra. Como que por lo menos...  
Goten. Mi madre me dice: "Por qué cortaste con ella, si es millonaria" y mis amigos me dicen: "Que no vez que está como quiere"  
Bra. O sea... de tu mamá lo entiendo... pero tus amigos solamente buscan sexo... que es algo que tú también  
Goten. Eh... bueno... sí... digámoslo así...  
Bra. Mmm... eres un caso perdido  
Goten. Gracias por el halago  
Bra. Ja... de nada...  
Goten. Oye... eh... quiero decirte algo muy importante... podemos vernos en algún sitio... ya sé... mejor te recojo va?? Pero no muy cerca de tu casa, porque no quiero que sospechen que salgo contigo  
Bra. Esta bien... como a qué hora?  
Goten. Pues... en una hora  
Bra. Perfecto...  
Goten. Bueno... entonces luego nos vemos...  
Bra. Ok... bye...  
Goten. Bye  
Colgaron pero como Trunks estaba escuchando toda la conversación en su cuarto mediante el altavoz y el sistema mudo que sirve para que los demás no te escuchen, pero tú si los puedes escuchar. Luego optó por reclamarle. Cuando llegó al cuarto se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta con la misma postura de su padre y se quedó viendo a Bra, ella seguía haciendo su test, pero se dio cuenta de que la miraba y le preguntó:  
Bra. ¿Qué quieres?  
Trunks. Conque vas a salir con Goten   
Bra. ¿QUÉ?  
Trunks. Jaja... no te hagas la ingenua... sé con quien hablaste  
Bra. Maldito metiche...  
Trunks. Metiche yo... QUIEN ES LA QUE ESCUCHA MIS CONVERSACIONES CON BJÖRK  
Bra. Oops...  
Trunks. CÓMO QUE OOPS...  
Bra. ...  
Trunks. No te quedes callada  
Bra. ¿¿Y qué quieres que diga??  
Trunks. Olvídalo... no entiendes... eres muy bruta...  
Bra. ¡¡OYE NO ME OFENDAS!!  
Trunks. ... no te hagas la delicada...  
Bra. ¡¡Ay... ya cállate y lárgate de mi cuarto!!  
Trunks. ¡¡Me corres!!  
Bra. Siiiiii  
Trunks. Me las vas a pagar... aparte se lo cuentas a Goten...  
Bra. Ash... ya cállate...  
Trunks. Oblígame...  
Bra. Te lo diré de buena manera: ¡¡TE LARGAS DE MI CUARTO AHORITA!!  
Trunks. Claro... ni quien quiera estar aquí...  
Bra. Pues Goten sí.....  
Trunks. ¿QUÉ... GOTEN?  
Bra. Eh... yo... eh... NO ESTÚPIDO... LOREN... ya ni siquiera ESCUCHAS BIEN...  
Trunks. ¿Loren... y ese quién es?  
Bra. U-un amigo de la escuela...  
Trunks. Sí claro...  
Bra. Bueno... no me creas y ya  
Trunks. Dijiste Goten  
Bra. Claro que no... dije Loren  
Trunks. Mmm... vas a salir con Goten... qué quieres que piense  
Bra. Sólo somos amigos  
Trunks. Aha...  
Bra.¡¡Ay... ya deja de fregar!!  
Trunks. Y si no quiero  
Bra. ¡¡MAMÁ!!  
Trunks. Esta bien, esta bien  
Bra. Cobarde  
Trunks. Mira quien habla enana  
Bra. ¡¡PAPÁ!!  
Vegeta. ¿QUÉ QUIERES?  
Una voz se oyó a lo lejos  
Trunks. Esta bien... ya me voy (Optó por irse)  
Bra. ¡¡TRUNKS ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!!  
Vegeta. ¡¡Trunks... VEN INMEDIATAMENTE PARA ACÁ!!  
Bra. Jaja... ahora quien se ríe...  
Trunks. (Regresó a reclamarle) ¡¡Me las vas a pagar inútila!!  
Bra.¡¡PAPÁ... TRUNKS ME ESTÁ DICIENDO DE GROSERÍAS!!  
Trunks. Y yo qué te dije...  
Vegeta. ¡¡TRUNKS... NO ENTIENDES... QUE VENGAS COÑO!!  
Bra. ¡¡NO SE QUIERE IR!!  
Trunks. Ya cállate niña estúpida ¡¡YA VVVVVVOOOOOYYYYYY!!  
Bra. Quiero que te castiguen... ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja  
Trunks. Y que ganas con eso??  
Bra.Me siento feliz  
Trunks. Qué graciosita...  
Bra. PAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
Trunks. Maldita vieja  
Vegeta. ¡¡QUE LA FREGADA... VOY PARA ALLÁ!!  
Trunks. Fuck...  
Bra. Jaja  
Trunks. Maldita me voy antes de que me encuentre aquí  
Vegeta. ¡¡ADÓNDE VAS JOVENCITO!!  
Bulma. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué tanto grito?  
Bra. Trunks me esta molestando  
Trunks. Eso no es cierto  
Bra.Y entonces por qué estabas en mi cuarto... Trunks. Eh... porque... te...................................................iba a pedir algo  
Bulma. (Seriamente) ¿Qué le ibas a pedir?  
Trunks. Eh................................................... ya se me olvidó  
Bra.Ya vez  
Vegeta. Trunks... estás castigado  
Trunks. ¿Qué, pero por qué?  
Vegeta. Ya sabes porque  
Trunks. Solo le reclamé de por qué le cuenta mi vida privada a......(Bra lo interrumpía rápidamente ya que no quería que se enteraran sus papás)  
Bra.Eh..... Trunks... ya no volveré a contar tu vida  
Trunks. ¿Eh? (Trunks se quedó dudoso)  
Bra.Bueno... sí... ya no la contaré  
Trunks. (Luego, luego entendió que no quería que dijera que Goten le habló, porque empezarían a sospechar que tienen algo más que amistad) Ahhhh........ y por qué no les dices con quien vas a salir al rato... eh?  
Bra.Eh...  
Bulma. ¿Vas a salir... por qué no me lo dijiste?  
Bra.Eh......... 'maldito Trunks' (pensó) es que... hablé con una amiga hace un rato y nos quedamos de acuerdo en que nos viéramos en el centro comercial para ver alguna película o solamente ir a pasear...  
Vegeta. No vas a salir con un chavo... porque no te lo voy a permitir...  
Bra.¡¡No papá!! Sólo voy con una amiga al cine  
Vegeta. Eso espero......... Trunks quiero que seas el chaperón de Bra... no quiero que salga con un chavo  
Bra.¡¡PERO PAPÁ!!  
Trunks. 'Shit... yo y mi gran bocota' (pensó) No quiero  
Vegeta. ¡¡NO ACEPTARÉ QUEJAS!! Si sales de esta casa será como YO lo ordene  
Bra.NO ES JUSTO  
Trunks. SÍ...  
Vegeta. ENTONCES NO SALES  
Bra.¡¡MAMA!!  
Bulma. Hija... tu padre tiene razón  
Bra.¡¡ES EL COLMO!!  
Vegeta. NO ME HAGAS ESAS EXPRESIONES... VEN ACÁ......... TE ESTOY HABLANDO  
Bra azotaba la puerta de su cuarto mientras que Vegeta se moría de la rabia y Trunks se malhumoraba cada vez más. Después cada quien se fue a lo suyo y Bra se decía:  
Bra.Maldita sea... pinche Trunks... hijo de perra... me las va a pagar... de todos modos se perjudicó también... jaja  
Después de una hora Bra, que estaba asomada por la ventana fijándose a que hora llegaba Goten, logró ver una autonave que se aproximaba por la parte de atrás, vio a Goten y rápidamente salió volando por la ventana hasta llegar a él sin que nadie la viera.  
Bra.¡¡Goten!!  
Goten. ¡¡HOLA Bra!!  
Bra.Vámonos rápido antes de que nos vea alguien  
Goten. ¿Ah chinga... por qué?  
Bra.Trunks oyó nuestra conversación y... le dijo a mi papá que iba a salir con alguien... lo bueno es que no le dijo con quien...  
Goten. Maldito imbécil...  
Bra.Lo mismo pienso de él  
Goten. Bueno vámonos  
Llegaron a un restaurante, comieron mientras que platicaban de muchos temas, luego decidieron ir al cine y Goten, como cualquier chavo de esa edad, colocaba su brazo encima del hombre de Bra. Así pasó el día hasta que cayó la noche y eran como las 10:30 de la noche Goten había llevado a Bra a un lugar del bosque  
Bra.¡Qué lindo lugar nunca había venido!  
Goten. Sí es muy hermoso... oye te quiero decir algo muy importante  
Bra. ¿Qué cosa?  
Goten. Eh... bueno... quieres ser mi... novia?  
Bra.(Se quedó sorprendida) Eh... yo... claro que sí...  
Goten. ¡¡Genial!!   
Se quedaron viendo unos segundos y Goten acercó su rostro, hasta rozar sus labios con los de Bra. Le endosó un tierno beso en la boca que duró un buen rato. Las intenciones de Goten no tenían un límite y quería más que un beso, así que, puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Bra y la otra en la cintura, empezó a moverse para luego terminar encima de ella, pero Bra no lo permitió y lo alejó rápidamente.  
Bra.Muack... mua... Goten... sé lo que quieres... pero... no tengo ganas ahorita... y menos aquí... aparte no estoy en mis días y no quisiera quedarme embarazada...  
Goten. 'Maldición...'(pensó) Eh... creías que yo... no como crees... yo respeto tu opinión... además solamente quería un beso...  
Bra.¿Enserio?  
Goten. Sí... '¡¡Cómo no!!' (pensó)  
Bra.¡¡Qué lindo eres... por eso te quiero!!  
Se abrazaron fuertemente y quedaron también un buen rato así:  
Goten. Bra... y si vamos a un antro?  
Bra.Esta bien... a cuál?  
Goten. Conoces el Tapion  
Bra.Oh sí... me encanta ese lugar, es genial  
Goten. ¿Vamos?  
Bra.Va...  
Fueron al supuesto lugar donde el ambiente era bueno, claro que bebiendo y fumando como en cualquier antro. Bra encontró a una amiga, con la cual se quedó platicando así que Goten buscó a uno de sus amigos.  
Chavo.¡¡QUE ONDA WEY!!  
Goten.¿Qué hubo?  
Chavo.Sss... nada... oye......... (lo siguiente se lo dijo murmurando) quieres polvo?  
Goten.No wey...  
Chavo.Pttss......... te la dejo barata...  
Goten.No es por eso idiota...... traigo vieja...  
Chavo.Puuuuutaa......... pero de todos modos no se va a enterar  
Goten.Que nooooooo... fregada madre.........  
Chavo.Bieeeeen... no quiero bronca.........   
Goten.No me prendas... que sí quemo.........  
Chavo.Pues de dónde es la chavita wey  
Goten.Ooottss... ya vez...  
Chavo.Me vas a decir o no...  
Goten.Chinga tu madre.................. conoces a los dueños de la Corporación Cápsula  
Chavo.Sí......... no me digas que.......... sales con la hija del dueño ese.........  
Goten.Of course.........  
Chavo.No mames wey......... esa vieja tiene como 40 años.........  
Goten.No wey......... tiene 15 años.........  
Chavo.De quien fregados estas hablando entonces  
Goten.Pues de.................. puuuuta madre... estás idiota o que??  
Chavo.Vete a la fregada wey......... yo estoy hablando de una vieja que ya es ruca y aparte ya es dueña de la......... esa madre........  
Goten.Ahhhhhhhh......... idiota esa es la madre de mi novia  
Chavo.No pos sí......... y cómo se llama?  
Goten.Bra  
Chavo.Bra......... (meditaba falsamente) Ahhhhhhhhhh ya me acordé......... la vi por tele......... estaban mostrando un... un... las madres esas que hacen........  
Goten.Mmm......... que interesante no sabes.........  
Chavo.Y que onda......... dónde la conociste??  
Goten.Su hermano es mi mejor amigo...  
Chavo.Quién.........??  
Goten.Trunks imbécil  
Chavo.Ahhhh......... ese wey...  
Goten.Sí......... ese wey...  
Chavo.Oooooye... te agarras a todas las millonetas.........  
Goten.Clarín.........  
Chavo.Cómo le haces wey???  
Goten.Ya vez......... yo sólo tengo amigas ricas  
Chavo.Y........................... ya te la cogiste??  
Goten.Nooo... apenas le dije hoy... pero besa... mmmmmmmm.........  
Chavo.Neta?? Putttssss... ya quiero con ella...  
Goten.Heeeeyy hey hey. ......... cálmate.........  
Chavo.Ptts... neeeeee..................  
Goten.Nada más la tocas y te metes en broncas..................  
Chavo.Nooooooo... tons nooo.........  
Goten.Pinche wey.........  
Chavo.Tons que sí quieres el polvo o no??  
Goten.Que nooooo chinga............  
Chavo.Traigo una más barata wey.......... es puro polvo no se inhala ni se fuma que tal??  
Goten.Ppuuuuuuta madre......... pues no sé  
Chavo.Bien barata......... nada más la hechas en la chela y ya... y si quieres pónsela también a tu chavita.........  
Goten.No wey......... a ella no......... no quiero problemas   
Chavo.Quieres el polvo o no??  
Goten.Pues no sé   
Chavo.Ándale... que te cuesta  
Goten.Bueno................. va... a cuánto??  
El chavo y Goten negociaban mientras que caminaban hacia el baño para poder entregarle el polvo manualmente sin que nadie los viera. Goten después de comprarle la droga se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Bra y su amiga.   
Goten. ¿Qué tanto chismean?  
Chava. Ah sí hola... cómo estás?  
Goten. Lo siento... hola........................... no han pedido nada?  
Bra. No...  
Goten. ¿Por qué?  
Chava. Es que estamos muy profundamente metidas en la plática... jeje  
Goten.Sí ya me imagino.................. yo si voy a pedir algo......... luego nos vemos las dejo con su conversación  
Chava.Muchas gracias  
Goten se dirigió a la barra del antro donde encontró a más amigos  
Eric. ¡¿¡Qué hubo tú!?!  
Pepe. Vaya......... tú vienes diario wey  
Gari. Sí wey......... no tienes nada que hacer.........  
Goten.Ya van a empezar a fregar.........  
Pepe. Ohhhhhhh.................. ya te enojaste??  
Goten.Ptts......... cómo crees  
Gari. Y tu amigo del alma???  
Goten.Quién... Trunks??  
Eric. No tú... el barrendero  
Goten.Vete a la chingada.........  
Eric. Pues quién más wey  
Goten.Ay......... no sé... quieres que le pregunte  
Pepe. Qué geniesito traes wey... quien te prendió!!  
Goten.Ash......... no es nada  
Eric. Pinche genio que traes wey... bájale...  
Pepe. Te peleaste otra vez con Pares  
Goten.Nada que ver......... desde hace una semana que no ando con esa weya  
Gari. Sí... no te acuerdas que nos dijo hace como 4 o 5 días  
Pepe. Yo no estaba aquí entonces... no vengo DIARIO  
Goten.Ptts......... cálmate!!  
Eric. Y ahora con quién andas  
Goten.Con la hermana de Trunks  
Pepe. C-con... con...  
Eric. Jajaja......... ya te bajaron a Bra wey (se lo decía a Pepe)  
Pepe. Eres un......... sabes que quiero con Bra... cómo te atreves  
Goten.No sabía   
Pepe. Pinche hijo de puta.............................................   
Le hizo un discurso de puras groserías hasta que terminaron peleándose, los tuvieron que separar, Bra fue a ver que pasaba y encontró a Pepe todo golpeado y a Goten sin ningún rasguño, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.  
Bra.¿¿Qué pasó aquí??  
Goten.Me molestó  
Bra.(Se acercó a Pepe) ¿Estas bien?  
Pepe.Bra... no te juntes con G-Goten... (se desmayó por tanto golpe que recibió)  
Bra.Eh??  
Goten.No le hagas caso estaba bien borracho (Se llevaron a Pepe para curarlo)  
Gari. Claro que no wey!!  
Bra. O sea que tú empezaste??  
Goten.Él empezó diciéndome todas las groserías del mundo.........  
Bra. Bueno... si es ofensa... pues... sí te defiendes... pero no tanto...!  
Goten.Ptts... neeeeee......... se recupera!!  
Gari se iba detrás de los que llevaban a Pepe y Goten se acercaba otra vez a la barra del antro.  
Eric. Que chido día......... todas las cosas chingonas han pasado...  
Goten.Ja... qué onda con tu vida?  
Eric. Enserio......... oye y qué tal es Bra.................. en la cama...  
Goten.Apenas le dije hoy......... y no quizo...  
Eric. Tú de estúpido que le preguntas!!  
Goten.No le pregunté imbécil......... no quiero tener problemas de dejarla embarazada  
Eric. Y a ti desde cuando te preocupa eso  
Goten.Desde nunca... pero me dijo que......... ash... olvídalo  
Eric. Bueno no me interesa... traes........................... ya sabes.........  
Goten.(murmurando) polvo??  
Eric. Sí  
Goten.Claro... pero te la vendo... no se inhala ni se fuma... la hechas en la chela y ya...  
Eric. Sale... a cuánto??  
Traficaban mientras que pedían cervezas, luego se la echaban muy discretamente, y se la tomaban de trancazo.  
Goten. Me quiero poner pedo  
Eric. Yo también  
Bra. (llegaba por atrás sin que la vieran) hola chicos  
Eric. Bra......... que milagro que vienes!!  
Goten.¿Qué onda dónde estabas?  
Bra. Por ahí...  
Luego pasó un buen rato, Goten ya estaba hasta atrás, Bra no lo aguantaba; Después regresaron los amigos del Pepe para vengarse de lo golpeado que lo dejó Goten.  
Gari. Si nos vamos a vengar... cómo va a ser?  
Chavo2.Que tal si le ponemos algo en lo que está tomando  
Gari. Wey......... Goten es un puto que se droga, una cosa más no le va a afectar… mejor algo que le duela de verdad...  
Chavo2.Que tal......... lo mismo pero a su novia...  
Gari. No cómo crees... me mataría Pepe  
Chavo2.Quieres vengarte o no??  
Gari. Sí... pero no de esa manera...  
En ese momento Eric se les acercaba  
Gari. Chíngale... ahí viene éste wey  
Eric. Qué onda... a dónde fueron?? (el no estaba muy pedo, pero andaba mareado)  
Gari. A......... qué te importa!!  
Eric. Ése wey ya está bien pedo (señalaba a Goten)  
Chavo2.(veía el reloj) Puuuuta... ya son las dos y media... ya me voy... luego nos vemos (Se iba)  
Gari. Oye wey... quieres hacerle una broma a Goten??  
Eric. Va......... q hacemos??  
Gari. Échale algo al vaso de Bra...  
Eric. No mames wey...  
Gari. Puuuta madre... sí o no!!  
Eric. Neeee... siiiiiiiiiii.........  
Realizaban el plan, porque para variar a Goten se le ocurría bailar en el centro de la pista y Bra trataba de calmarlo, así que aprovecharon la oportunidad y le echaron la droga que todavía le sobraba a Eric. Pasó un rato y después los 2 (Goten y Bra) estaban casi tirados en suelo getones.  
Mientras que en Capsule Corporation, Trunks no podía dormir debido a ruidos extraños y molestos que provenían del piso de arriba.  
Trunks. (Pensó) A que hora van a acabar... llevan con eso toda la noche...  
De los ruidos que se oían, provenían quejidos alaridos y gritos placenteros, además del rechinar de la cama y el golpeteo rítmico contra la pared. Trunks harto de oír dichosos sonidos, se levantó dirigiéndose por una escoba, regresó a su cuarto subiéndose a la cama, para luego golpear el techo con ésta.  
Trunks. CHINGADA MADRE... TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ... YA DÉJENSE AHÍ...!! NO DEJAN DORMIR...  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de arriba, Bulma y Vegeta, a punto de llegar al clímax final, pararon de repente ya que a Bulma le vino a la mente una duda.  
Bulma. ¡Oye Vegeta!  
Vegeta. Mmm... que quieres... mmm...  
Bulma. Eh... es que... mua... se me hizo raro que... mmm...  
Vegeta. Mmm... que...  
Bulma. Bra... mmm... no bajó a cenar...  
Vegeta. Sí... eso es raro...  
Bulma. Entonces sí se enojó de verdad...  
Vegeta. Mmm... para ser un saiyajin...  
Bulma. Por qué no vas a ver si... mmm... bueno a ver qué tiene...  
Vegeta. ¡¡Qué... pero por qué!!  
Bulma. Porque tú la hiciste enojar... porque otra cosa...  
Vegeta. ¡¡Detesto eso!!  
Así que Vegeta salió del cuarto hacia el de Bra. Al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta, entró y vio que en la cama había un "bulto", quizo investigar que era, se acercó y levantó la sábana suavemente para no 'despertarla', pero se dio una gran sorpresa al encontrar sólo almohadas y muñecas, terminó de levantar la sábana de un jalón y vio que no estaba Bra. Empezó a armar un escándalo, gritando por toda la casa.  
Vegeta. ¡¡¡BULMA... TRUNKS...!!!  
Bulma. (Se levantó de la cama molesta) ¡¡Por qué gritas!!  
Vegeta. Tu hija no está en su cuarto...  
Bulma. ¡¡QUÉ... cómo es posible!!  
Vegeta. Esa maldita mocosa, me las va a pagar (apretaba el puño) ¡¡TRUNKS... DÓNDE ESTÁS... VEN INMEDIATAMENTE PARA ACÁ!!  
Por otra parte Trunks, que pudo dormirse después de semejantes sonidos, se despertó con los gritos de su padre, los cuales ignoró volviéndose a dormir.  
Vegeta. TRUNKS MALDITA SEA, TE ESTOY HABLANDO CARAJO!!  
Trunks. (Murmurando) Qué chinga!!  
Vegeta harto de gritarle, se dirigió con rabia al cuarto de Trunks. Abrió la puerta de golpe, sacó a Trunks de la cama agarrándolo de la oreja y lo arrastró hacia la sala.  
Vegeta. ESTÁS SORDO ESCUINCLE MOCOSO TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS A TU HERMANA Y QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE... NADA!!  
Trunks. Dejen dormir...  
Vegeta. NO!!  
Trunks. Toda la noche se la han pasado gimie............ (lo interrumpía Vegeta bruscamente)  
Vegeta. CÁLLATE INSECTO... TÚ QUE SABES DE ESO!!  
Trunks. Pues ya vez...  
Vegeta. MALDITA SABANDIJA... QUE NO VEZ QUE TU HERMANA NO ESTÁ EN SU CUARTO...  
Trunks. ¿¿Y??  
Vegeta. ¿¿CÓMO DE QUE 'Y'??  
Trunks. Y eso que tiene de grandioso... puede estar en el baño...  
Vegeta. Tú crees que soy estúpido... obviamente ya revisé TODOS los lugares donde pueda estar...  
Trunks. Ahhhh................. y... por qué me despiertas??  
Vegeta se encabronó aún más de lo que estaba, estaba a punto de convertirse en super saiyajin, pero Bulma los interrumpió.  
Bulma. Trunks... lo que tu padre quiere decir es que tú eras el chaperón de Bra... por qué no la cuidaste??  
Trunks. Me quedé dormido y supongo que... se fue...  
Vegeta. ¡¡MOCOSO... si le pasa algo a tu hermana... juro que me las arreglaré contigo!!  
Trunks. ¡¡QUÉ... pero por qué... no es mi culpa que se haya largado sin decirme!!  
Bulma. Obviamente no te va a decir...  
Vegeta. Pero por qué no la detuviste...  
Trunks. Ya te dije que no la vi... estaba getón...  
Bulma. No hables así Trunks!!  
Trunks. Pero el empezó...!!  
Bulma. Sí lo sé... ese maldito vocabulario... ya sé de donde lo aprendes (volteaba a ver a Vegeta)  
Vegeta. No me mires así... y por ciento Trunks... estás advertido... será mejor que busques a tu hermana... sino vas a dormir MUY ADOLORIDO...  
Esto último se lo dijo en tono amenazador, en su mirada se notaba su enojo, estaba a punto de explotar de furia.  
Trunks. Pero, pero...  
Vegeta. Pero NADA...  
Trunks. No es justo!!  
Vegeta. Quieres que me enoje más de lo que estoy!!  
Trunks. No... no... y-ya la voy a buscar...  
Se iba corriendo, sabía que si lo hacía enojar, no se lo quitaría de encima.  
Bulma. Vegeta... no seas tan duro con él... el problema es Bra...  
Vegeta. Pero si no lo regaño seguirá igual de consentido como lo tienes...  
Bulma. No me vengas con eso...  
Vegeta. Mientras que Trunks busca a Bra, tu y yo la esperamos en su cuarto  
Bulma. ¿Qué pretendes?  
Vegeta. Cuando llegue... la podré regañar en el instante, ya que es tan ingenua que entrará volando por la ventana de su cuarto.  
Bulma. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..............  
Esperaron mientras que Trunks hablaba a todas partes hasta que se le ocurrió hablarle al celular.  
Trunks. Maldita sea... contesta...  
Por otra parte en el antro 'Tapion' los únicos que quedaban eran Goten, Bra, Eric y un fulano 'X'. Estaban getones y los cantineros decidieron llevarlos a su casa, como Goten siempre era el último en salir del antro y siempre tenían que llevarlo a su casa, ya sabían donde vivía.  
Cantinero. Este wey ya se geteó otra vez... me cago... vamos a tener que llevarlo como siempre a su casa.  
Cantinero2. Y ese fregado celular no deja de sonar carajo...  
Luego los subieron a las camionetas que les prestaba la propia empresa 'Tapion'. Y el celular de Bra seguía sonando y sonando, hasta que desesperado contestó  
Cantinero. Bueno!  
Trunks. ¿Quién habla... dónde está Bra?  
Cantinero. Está aquí a mi lado... esta getona... es que está bien peda...  
Trunks. ¡¡QUÉ... PEDA... y en dónde están!!  
Cantinero. Estamos a punto de llegar a tu casa  
Trunks. Ah...  
Cantinero. Trabajo en el Tapion  
Trunks. Oh... ya... son los que llevan a todos los que se quedan getones en la barra ¿no?  
Cantinero. Sí...  
Trunks. Y quién más está...  
Cantinero. Como siempre Goten y Eric... ah... y un fulano ahí... no sé quien sea...  
Trunks. Goten... maldito??  
Cantinero. Eh?? Eres Trunks no??  
Trunks. Sí... por?  
Cantinero. ¿Que no eres su mejor amigo?  
Trunks. Sí... pero ve lo que le hizo a mi hermana... la embriagó...  
Cantinero. Ah... sí... pero así son los novios...  
Trunks. NOVIOS?? De que fregados estas hablando  
Cantinero. Ah... no sabías... me enteré en la barra que eran novios...  
Trunks. Vaya... vaya... con razón se me hacía muy extraño que la invitara a salir...  
Cantinero. Y siendo Goten... pinche wey... se agarra a todas las guapas y millonarias...  
Trunks. Oye!! Cálmate eh!!  
Cantinero. Es que es cierto... oye ya llegamos a tu casa, que hago... toco el timbre o qué?  
Trunks. No, no, no... yo abro la puerta y me la entregas y ya... no quiero problemas con papá...  
Cantinero. Ok... nos vemos...  
Colgaban y le entregaban a Bra, luego Trunks entraba a la casa a escondidas para que no lo cacharan. Pero como Bra estaba casi inconsciente, Trunks trató de despertarla.  
Trunks. Bra, Bra... maldita sea despierta...  
Bra. Mmm... que...  
Trunks. Bra... despierta...  
Bra. Goten? Mmm... quien... que?  
Trunks. Bra... maldita sea... despierta... (la movía como podía)  
Bra. ¿Trunks… qué haces aquí...?  
Trunks. Despierta... te acaban de traer del Tapion  
Bra. ¿Qué... (se medio despertó) pero qué pasó?  
Trunks. Te quedaste getona en la barra  
Bra. QUE... hay... me duele la cabeza...  
Trunks. Shh... no grites quieres que te oiga papá...  
Bra. Que... NO... diablos esta despierto  
Trunks. Sí... y está en tu cuarto esperando a que entres por la ventana para regañarte  
Bra. Shit... que hago entonces?  
Trunks. Pues no sé... ese ya es tu pedo...  
Bra. No seas gacho ayúdame...  
Trunks. Y que quieres que haga?  
Bra. Pues... aullentarlos...?  
Trunks. Sí claro no?????  
Bra. Porfa  
Trunks. No saldrían idiota...  
Bra. No se me ocurre nada...  
Trunks. Espera tengo una idea... tonta pero puede funcionar  
Bra. Cuál?  
Trunks. Acuéstate en el sillón, te pongo unas cobijas y yo subo a decirles que te quedaste aquí abajo durmiendo  
Bra. Bueno... sí... puede funcionar  
Realizaron el plan y Trunks subió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Bra donde se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta, muy abrazados por cierto ^_~ (claro que sin hacer cositas).  
Trunks. Papá... (entra y los veía) otra vez siguen con eso... ya déjense en paz...  
Vegeta. (tenía una mirada penetrante mientras que se le acercaba casi para matarlo) NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA... ENTENDIDO???  
Trunks. Shhh... baja la voz que Bra esta dormida  
Vegeta. QUE!!  
Trunks. Sí... está dormida en la sala... ahí no revisaste verdad?  
Vegeta. CLARO QUE SÍ  
Así que Vegeta se dirigió a la sala y la vio, se arregló el problema y pudieron dormir. Vegeta y Bulma ya no estaban haciendo escándalo. Y los chavos que llevaron a Bra, dejaron a Goten en su casa.  
Al día siguiente en Paozu Yama, al medio día, Goten seguía dormido.  
Milk. GOTEN... DESPIÉRTATE... YA SON MÁS DE LAS 12AM Y SIGUES DORMIDO...  
Milk.GOTEN... DESPIÉRTATE... YA SON MÁS DE LAS 12AM Y SIGUES DORMIDO...  
Goten se despertó molesto y con un penetrante dolor de cabeza, parecía que tenía migraña. Milk lo seguía regañando.  
Milk.YA LEVÁNTATE.......  
Goten.No grites.... ahhh....... me duele la cabeza......  
Milk.HAZ DE ESTAR CRUDO COMO SIEMPRE...... ES EL COLMO NO SE PUEDE CONTIGO.... ADEMÁS A QUE HORA LLEGASTE...... ESTA VEZ LLEGASTE AL LÍMITE...... BLA, BLA, BLA..........  
Goten se despertó asustado y se fue corriendo al baño, le dio por vomitar.  
Milk. Goten..... Goten........ que te pasa?  
Goten............. m-me siento mal........  
Milk.Voy a llamar a Gohan  
Goten.no, no, no, no....... sólo me acostaré un r................. (vomitaba de nuevo)  
Milk.GOKU....... VEN ACÁ......... tu hijo esta enfermo........  
Goten.no espera estoy bien........  
Milk.Seguro que estas bien...........te acompaño a tu cuarto, no te me vayas a desmayar en el camino................. de todos modos llamaré a Gohan, él es un buen doctor.  
Llegaron al cuarto, lo ayudó a recostarse y lo arropó como si fuera un bebé.  
Goten.gracias ma'.......... ay!! Me duele la cabeza horrible............... tengo jaqueca.......  
Milk.No te preocupes, llamaré a Gohan...........  
Se fue corriendo al teléfono y le llamó a Gohan, el inmediatamente llegó, como viven a unas cuantos kilómetros de ellos, llegó rápidamente.  
Gohan.Que pasó dónde está Goten?  
Milk.En su cuarto......... (iban camino al cuarto de Goten) está dormido...... bueno así lo dejé  
Llegaron y encontraron a Goten hecho bolita en su cama con el dedo gordo en la boca y la otra mano sobándose la panza. Gohan, cuando lo vio, se le hizo tierno y empezó a recordar cuando eran niños, porque en la noche llegaba a su habitación y veía a Goten dormido, en la misma posición, sólo que abrazando a su osito.  
Milk.Goten......... no te preocupes....... mamá está aquí con tu hermano......  
Goten.mmmmm...........  
Gohan.Qué tienes, qué te pasó, qué comiste?  
Goten.mmmmmmmmm..............  
Gohan.Mamá..... porque no nos dejas solos un rato......  
Milk.Pero....................... bueno esta bien (se iba)  
Gohan.(lo examinaba) wey........ estas crudo........... ayer te fuiste de 'niño rebelde sin causa' verdad?  
Goten.mmmmmm.......... no me hagas reír (le costaba trabajo hablar)  
Gohan.Ttttttttttttt........... que tanto tomaste?  
Goten.estaba pedo....... yo que quieras que sepa....... no me acuerdo wey.........  
Gohan.Eres el colmo.......... a dónde fuiste?  
Goten.al Tapion  
Gohan.Qué interesante................ pero qué bonito eh! Qué bonito!  
Goten.cállate.....  
Gohan.Con quién estuviste?  
Goten.con mis amigos....... y mi n............. Bra  
Gohan.Y tu qué....... perdón.........?  
Goten.................... amiga Bra..........  
Gohan.Ehaaaaaa..... pillín........... se me hace que son novios..........  
Goten.cierra la boca.......  
Gohan.Y mamá sabe que fuiste ayer  
Goten.a dónde  
Gohan.De que estamos hablando?  
Goten.de Bra?  
Gohan.(se daba un golpe en al cabeza)........... no bruto...... que si mamá sabe que fuiste al Tapion?  
Goten.no y no se lo digas........  
Gohan.Obviamente NO se lo voy a decir Goten  
Goten.oooooooooooyyyyyyyy!! Eres mi hermano favorito.......  
Gohan.Soy tu único hermano.........  
Goten.por eso digo que............. eres mi.........  
Gohan.Calladito te defiendes mejor........  
Goten.no me agradó tu comentario.......  
Gohan.Y..................... que tal............... cof cof (tosió) besa Bra (murmurando)  
Goten.aleja tus virus de mi (esta frase me la dijo mi amiga Fabiola)  
Gohan.Eeehaaaaaa.... te pusiste rojito..........  
Goten.no es cierto........... además cómo me voy a estar acordando de cómo besa....... estaba pedo................................ ooouuuu............ se me salió  
Gohan.¡¡Qué baboso!! Te rajaste imbécil.............. O sea que ya soy cuñado.................  
Goten.(se hacía el dormido) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............  
Gohan.Mmm.............. no me simpatizas.......... (le aventaba una almohada)  
Goten.oucchhh!! Oye eso me dolió  
Gohan.Cálmate!! Es una pinche almohada!!  
Goten.que no ves que estoy enfermito...........  
Gohan.Tú te lo buscaste................ con que no te drogues...........  
Goten.(un momento de silencio) ayy........ cómo crees...........  
Gohan.Nada más me entero que te drogas y...................  
Goten.no cómo crees........  
En ese momento llegó Milk.  
Milk.Ya sabes que tiene mi Goten?  
Gohan.Eh........... sí................ eh...... algo le cayó mal.......  
Milk.Que bueno que no es tan grave.........  
Gohan.Sí......... y............. es probable que siga así mañana, así que no te preocupes.........  
Milk.Bien................. lo cuidaré mucho...........  
Gohan.Eh........ claro........... (se iba)  
Mientras en Capsule Corp. Bra estaba más cuidada y consentida, ya que también le dolía la cabeza, el estómago y sentía el cuerpo cortado.  
Pasó una semana como habían estado en vacaciones, pues terminaron y tuvieron que regresar al colegio. Lo bueno es que estaban en la misma escuela. Goten y Trunks iban en 6° de Preparatoria y Bra iba en 4°. Mientras en el de áreas:  
Trunks.pinche viejete.... me las va a pagar.........  
Chavo.Qué te pasa?? Qué te hizo??  
Trunks.Mi hermana llegó el sábado toda peda, parece como si se hubiera drogado.... apestaba a madres, imagínate olía k-ñón a cerveza y cigarro........ se pusieron una peda......  
Chavo.Dónde estaban?  
Trunks.Fueron al Tapion...  
Chavo.Lo vas a buscar?  
Trunks.Claro......... hasta crees que va a venir, si ya tiene un chingo que no viene (Goten había abandonado la escuela)  
Chavo.Por qué no te vuelas el día y vas a buscarlo........  
Trunks.Si sé dónde está no??  
Chavo.Háblale...  
Trunks.Buen punto.....  
Chavo.Que esperas!!  
Trunks le marcaba  
???.bueno?  
Trunks.Bueno.......... y Goten?  
???.está en el baño..... quién eres?  
Trunks.Trunks y tú quién eres?  
???.Eric  
Trunks.Dónde están?  
Eric.En casa de Rocío  
Trunks.Y esa quién es?  
Eric.Mi novia......  
Trunks.Mmmm...... ya salió Goten?  
Eric.No......... está cagando....... es que ayer comimos frijoles........  
Trunks.Cuál es la dirección de donde están?  
Eric.Para qué la quieres?  
Trunks.Porque necesito urgente hablar con Goten  
Eric.Mm..... mejor le digo que te hable no?  
Trunks.También....... pero necesito verlo, tengo que aclarar algo con él.....  
Eric.Bueno bye....... (colgaba)  
Trunks.No espera........... shit............ colgó  
Chavo.Mmmmmtaaa..... quién era?  
Trunks.No sé......... un wey X  
Chavo.Háblale al rato  
Trunks.No, me va a hablar......... eso espero.......  
Sonaba la chicharra; pero qué CASUALIDAD, tocó al mismo tiempo que escribí esto, es que lo escribí en la escuela. Pasó el tiempo y terminaron las clases, nunca le habló y terminó hablándole otra vez.  
???.Bueno? (tono fresa)  
Trunks.eh...... y Goten?  
???.fue a comprar chelas  
Trunks.y que no puede llevarse el celular  
???.ash.... no sé  
Trunks.quien eres?  
???.Rocío..... eres Trunks no?  
Trunks.eh......... sí  
Rocío.Ah...... ya llegó te lo paso  
Trunks.por fa!!  
En casa de Rocío  
Rocío.Te hablan flaco....  
Goten.quién?  
Rocío.Tu amigo inseparable  
Goten.chinga tu madre....... dile que....... dile que fui al baño  
Trunks.sí wey....... o sea, ya contéstale  
Goten.pts........ chinga....... haber presta..... (le da el teléfono)... qué?  
Trunks.qué onda tú, dónde estás?  
Goten.en casa de Rocío por?  
Trunks.ya te rehúsas a venir o qué?  
Goten.venir a dónde?  
Trunks.a la puta escuela  
Goten.ah..... sí......... no me sirve.. de todos modos repruebo  
Trunks.oye..... tengo que decirte algo en privado...  
Goten.otro día no?  
Trunks.wey..... cómo es posible que te hayas llevado a mi hermana, llegó a la casa apestando a alcohol y cigarro... casi la metes en problemas con mi padre..  
Goten.ja......... sí me contó Bra, tu graaan ayuda.. jaja....  
Trunks.que más me quedaba hacer  
Goten.gracias por cubrirla no?  
Trunks.y ya son novios!  
Goten.sí........ cuñao..... jajaja.........  
Trunks.nada más te la quieres coger....  
Goten..................... ¿Cómo piensas eso?  
Trunks.porque te conozco  
Goten.la gente cambia  
Trunks.tú no......  
Goten.mmmm.........  
Trunks.no quiero que le rompas el corazón, porque ella sí se clava.... y cañón..  
Goten.(pensaba) 'mmmta...' pues........ seré.. lindo con ella...  
Trunks.......... si me entero que le haces algo, te la ves conmigo.... ni te creas que te vas a salir con la tuya....  
Goten.oye...... aquí me llaman..... luego nos vemos, adiós (clic)  
Goten colgaba e inmediatamente apagaba el celular, para que nadie más lo molestara y menos que le hablara de nuevo Trunks. Sabía que si se metía con él nunca se lo quitaría de encima.  
Trunks.eh.......... claro......... (clic) pinche viejete...  
Chavo.Y ahora quien era?  
Trunks.era Goten, pero desde que se junta con el tal Eric.. y con todos los del Tapion, se ha vuelto desmadroso y le vale madres el mundo, creo que van a tener ahorita fiesta o solamente van a chupar  
Chavo.Mmmmmta....... y tu crees en los sentimientos de Goten hacia tu hermana?  
Trunks.sí..... sobretodo él que ha tenido novias por todas partes y con todas se acuesta..  
Chavo.y si tiene SIDA?  
Trunks.no dudo que tenga.....  
El día continuó como cualquiera, Trunks regresó a casa y encontró a Bra hablando por teléfono (que raro!). Pero a Trunks le entró la curiosidad de saber con quién hablaba, así que se dirigió a su cuarto y en su teléfono presionó el botón mute y como al principio del fanfic dije, escuchaba por medio del alta voz. Se dio cuenta de que hablaba con Goten. Pero que casualidad, estaba escuchando toodas las cursilerías que se decían. Trunks estaba cagado de risa. Pero en eso escuchó que Goten tenía planeado ir a Capsule Corp. Y visitarla, diciendo que iba a ver a Trunks. Al llegar le abrió Bulma.  
Bulma. Pasa Goten......... Trunks........ supongo que está en su cuarto......  
Goten.gracias...... yo lo busco.....  
???.no hace falta, estoy aquí...  
Bulma.Ok...... los dejo..... tengo la comida casi lista... te quedas a comer Goten?  
Goten.claro....... (Bulma se iba a la cocina)  
Trunks.qué onda....... qué haces por aquí...  
Goten.pues que no vengo a verte, sino a tu hermana..  
Trunks.ya lo sé, tu crees que no oí tu conversación?  
Goten.hijo de tu puta madre!  
Trunks.o sea gracias?  
Goten.quítate (empujaba a Trunks y se dirigía al cuarto de Bra)  
Trunks.(lo seguía) hasta crees que te voy a dejar solo con ella!  
Goten.deberías de...  
Trunks.jaaja....  
Llegaban al cuarto, Goten y Bra se saludaban de kiko, Trunks entraba sin hacer aspavientos ni nada, sólo se quedaba parado en la puerta como chaperón.  
Bra.Trunks....... sí te vas no?  
Trunks.no te voy a dejar sola con este zorro  
Goten.OYE!!  
Trunks.oigo...  
Bra.No le digas zorro.. puto!!  
Trunks.no me contestes así  
Bra.No me grites  
Trunks.si te grito.....  
Goten.no le grites.........  
Trunks.tú cállate!  
Goten.no me callo!  
Trunks.vete al diablo..................... oye rimó....  
Goten.sí... tienes razón......... no me callo, vete al diablo.......  
Bra.Ash....... se nota que son amigos  
Trunks.JA........ desde que se anda con el tal...... Eric, ya ni me pela...  
Goten.cálmate.. él sólo es un wey del Tapion....  
Trunks.y por qué me colgaste en la mañana?  
Goten.porque íbamos a chupar  
Bra.que no estabas en la escuela?  
Goten.eh.........  
Trunks.este wey........ hace como 3 meses que no va.......  
Bra.Qué??  
Goten.eh...... bueno.......  
Bra.Aparte de ebrio, huevón e ignorante......  
Goten.tenías que abrir la bocota...  
Bra.Mmm....... ya que....... vamos a la sala.... haber si Trunks todavía nos sigue oliendo el pedo....  
Trunks.cálmate perra...  
Goten.jajaj........ esa frase fue buena........  
Salían del cuarto pero a Goten se le salía algo de la bolsa trasera del pantalón, nada más y nada menos que un condón. Se le caía casi en la entrada del cuarto. Llegaron a la sala y volvieron a discutir por su privacidad. En eso Bulma subía al cuarto de Bra, para decirle algo. Al entrar vio que no estaba Bra, se desanimó, ya que era urgente, y salió para buscarla en otra parte pero se topó con lo que se encontraba tirado.  
Bulma.Qué...... qué es esto? (lo recogía) un...... condón!!! Pero qué hace Bra con un condón.... BRAAAAA......... (salía del cuarto hacia las escaleras) BRAAA..... (la veía en la sala) BRAAAA..... (se le acercaba)  
Bra.Que ma'?  
Bulma.Qué es esto? (se los enseñaba)  
Bra. Eh......... parece.......... un condón....  
Bulma.Qué hacía en tu cuarto!?!  
Bra.Estaba en mi cuarto?? Yo creo que se le cayó a Trunks o a su Björk  
Trunks............... (entre dientes) cállate!  
Bulma.Björk.... y esa quién es?  
Bra.Em...... (entendía muy bien que Trunks no les había comentado sobre esa misteriosa novia) Björk.... jajajaj..... qué dije...... esa es la novia de un amigo, ja...... me confundí...  
Trunks.sí eh........ ya te iba a preguntar de quién me estabas hablando  
Bulma.YA TIENES NOVIA Y NO ME HAZ DICHO?  
Trunks.eh... bueno...  
Bulma.Es tu novia o no?  
Trunks.eh....... (cabizbajo) sí.....  
Bulma.Y por qué no me habías dicho...... me la tienes que presentar  
Trunks.NOO...  
Bra.Por qué?  
Trunks.porque no quiero que la enreden con sus chismes...  
Bulma.Cómo crees!!  
Trunks.las conozco muy bien.......  
Goten.la gente cambia....  
Trunks.no repitas la misma historia  
Bra.Sí es bonita verdad?  
Bulma.Debe de....... no quiero que mi Trunks tenga novias que se caen de feas  
Bra.Sí... como la de... te acuerdas cuando fuimos..... (Trunks las interrumpía)  
Trunks.OIGAN!!  
Bulma y Bra.Sí?  
Trunks.yo juzgo quién es mi novia o no......... además, sí... sí es bonita, es muy guapa....... algún día se las presentaré...  
Bulma.Y pronto... por cierto... dile que la invito a comer...  
Trunks.qué.....? no olvídalo.....  
Goten.vaya Trunks, cómo quisiera tener ese apoyo de tu madre al tener novia..  
Bulma.Verdad que sí...... él que no lo disfruta... pero no t preocupes Goten, yo sí te entiendo.. y cuando quieras un consejo sólo dime....  
Goten.gracias.....  
Bulma.O-k..... volviendo al tema.... de quién es esto (volvía a enseñar el condón)  
Trunks.no sé.... no es mío... no necesito gracias...  
Bra.Ni yo...... además no estoy tan urgida como para hacer eso...  
Bulma le enseñaba a Goten el condón.  
Goten.(se quedaba pensando si aceptarlo o contradecirlo) .................. eh........ no me mires....... no es mío.........  
Bulma.Si me dicen ahorita de quién es...... no voy a armar ningún lío  
Bra.Neto no es mío y si quieres puedes revisar mi cuarto, no vas a encontrar nada...  
Trunksni en el mío...  
Bulma.De todos modos revisaré.... y también el tuyo Goten, ni te creas que te vas a librar.... le voy a hablar ahorita a Milk para que lo revise, no creo que tengas algún inconveniente verdad?  
Goten.eh........ claro........  
Bulma.Bien....  
Bra.Qué no confías en tus hijos?  
Bulma.Confiar..?? jjajaj...... y sobretodo de ustedes.... (se iba)  
Bra.Mmm....... ya neta de quién es?  
Goten.(se daba una palmada en la cabeza) fuck..... voy a tener que ir a mi casa a quitar los condones del cajón....  
Bra.Es tuyo?? Que pensabas.. que te follarías conmigo taaan fácilmente...? (se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto)  
Goten.no, espera...  
Trunks.tttttttttt............ y yo no le he dicho nada.....  
Goten.ash..... cállate!!  
Se iba a alcanzarla, para aclarar las cosas pero Trunks lo detuvo del brazo sin dejarlo pasar.  
Goten.suéltame o te madreo  
Trunks.tócala y te mato (lo soltaba)  
Goten perseguía a Bra, trataba de convencerla de que eran de su amigo, le mentía para que por lo menos le creyera.  
Goten........ pero lo tenía en mi cartera.. no sé por qué se me cayó...  
Bra.Te hicieron comprar eso?  
Goten.sí........ jugamos botella, pero de preguntas y retos y yo no quise pregunta y Eric me puso el reto de comprar una caja de condones, pero no así de fácil, sino que llegar todo urgido y pedírselos como desesperado.  
Bra.Jaja....... cómo fue eso?  
Goten.ve...... llegué a la farmacia desesperado con la ropa floja.... todo guango..... y luego le pedí una caja de condones, me dice que marca y yo, la que sea pero démelos ya........ todos los de alrededor estaban cagados de la risa. Ya los compré, me fui y regresé al depa de Eric, claro él y uno cuates más lo acompañaron como testigos de que cumpliera y ya... eso fue lo único que pasó...  
Bra.Ja....... me gustaría haber visto....  
Goten.estuvo genial ese día...  
Bra.Me imagino....... (le daba la espalda)  
Goten.ya chiquita (la abrazaba) me..... me perdonas??  
Bra.Mmm.......  
Mientras en la sala, donde Trunks decidió sentarse a ver televisión y dejar a los dos tórtolos solos, llegó Bulma a preguntar una cosa.  
Bulma.Oye Goten....... mmm... no está aquí... Trunks.. y Goten?  
Trunks.eh........ este..... en...... en..... el baño.. ahorita regresa, dijo que esta vez no se tardaba..  
Bulma.Que asco!! Y qué...... se fue con Bra??  
Trunks.no...... ella está en su cuarto.........  
Bulma.Vaya que bien, porque tenía que decirle algo..  
Trunks.NO..... eh...... bueno es que dijo que.... quería estar sola  
Bulma.Bueno.... sólo le voy a decir algo rápido..  
Trunks.No.... es que me lo pidió de...... manera muy amenazadora  
Bulma.No creo que le importe  
Trunks.SÍ.......  
Bulma.Pero soy su madre.. espera... no vaya ser que está con Goten haciendo.... sabrá Dios qué?  
Trunks.no, ya te dije que Goten está en el baño  
Bulma.Y por qué no regresa?  
Trunks.es que...... pues....... se está tardando mucho......  
Bulma.Pero dijo que no tardaría..  
Trunks.es que......... mintió.....  
Bulma.Esto no me gusta nada........ voy al cuarto de Bra (se iba)  
Trunks.NO ESPERA (la perseguía)  
Mientras en el cuarto de Bra, Goten la abrazaba y le decía cosas al oído para que lo perdonara, mientras que sus manos que se encontraban abrazando su estómago empezaron a subir y subir, Bra se daba cuenta y agarraba las manos de Goten muy sutilmente y las empezaba a bajar. Pero como Bra es más débil y delicada, Goten las subía con más fuerza. La estaba acosando, sus manos llegaban cada vez más arriba hasta tocar sus pechos, ella llevaba un halter abierto de atrás por eso fue más fácil para Goten. En ese momento llegó Bulma azotando la puerta, Goten se alejó rápidamente de Bra.  
Bulma.Vaya......... con que estabas en el baño.... (llegó alterado Trunks)  
Bra.Puedo explica...... (fue interrumpida)  
Bulma.NO..... no quiero oír nada...... qué estabas haciendo Goten??  
Trunks.Go...... (fue interrumpido)  
Bulma.CÁLLATE Trunks........ que no Goten estaba en el baño acaso?  
Trunks.em..... s...... (fue interrumpido de nuevo)  
Bulma.POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE TRUNKS?  
Trunks.bue......  
Bulma.CÁLLATE NO TE QUIERO OÍR........... Goten (se le acercaba) confié en ti (con el dedo lo empujaba para atrás hasta caer sentado en la cama) te he ofrecido MI casa, MI apoyo, te he cuidado como si fueras mi hijo y CÓMO me respondes.... haciendo esos actos de inmadurez con mi hija...  
Goten.eh......... es que.......  
Vegeta.QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ... SUS GRITOS ME DESPERTARON!!  
Bulma.Adivina qué le estaba haciendo Goten a tu hijita......  
Vegeta.Qué....... de qué estás hablando....??  
Bulma.Qué te imaginas?? Si estaban solos en el cuarto  
Vegeta.QUÉ........ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MALDITO GOTEN!!!!  
Bulma llamaba a Milk y Goku para que fueran a casa a ver lo que había pasado, llegaron en cuestión de segundos gracias a la teletransportación. Vegeta se acercaba a Goku.  
Vegeta.Tu maldito hijo le estaba quitando la inocencia a mi hija!!!!!!!  
Milk.GOTENNNN.........  
  
Goten.claro que no! ni al caso....... sólo la....... acariciaba  
Milk.Acariciar.... ni que fueras su novio!!  
Goten.de hecho........... sí lo soy  
Todos.¿¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!?  
Goten.lo que oyeron  
Bulma.No los voy a dejar ser novios si van a actuar de esa manera...  
Goten.pero....  
Bulma.OLVÍDALO  
Goten.pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo......  
Milk.Con que estés en su cuarto basta..  
Goten.ehm...... bueno......  
Bulma.Espera un momento....... Goten...... tu cartera....  
Goten.qué? y para qué?  
Bulma.Dámela......... hace rato encontré un condón en el cuarto de Bra....... supongo que era tuyo......  
Goten.eh..... no...... lo...... creo......pero que tiene que ver mi cartera?  
Bulma.Voy a checar si no tienes otro.....  
Goten.no, no lo tengo  
Bulma.Bueno.... puedo verla simplemente?  
Goten.por qué tanta curiosidad?  
Bulma.Y por qué tanta resistencia?  
Goten.eh......... bueno........  
Milk.Goten..... tu cartera  
Goten.es que........  
Milk.DÁMELAAAAA!!!  
Goten.esta bien......  
Se la daba y se la pasaba a Bulma, la abría y se daba cuenta de varias tarjetas y chucherías que traía.  
Bulma.Vaya...... membresía Tapion? El mejor antro (sólo leía), membresía Miterio... cliente favorito?  
Milk.Antros..? desde cuándo vas a antro si nunca te dejo ir....  
Bulma.Cliente favorito?  
Goten.jejeje..........  
Bulma.Un pase gratis en la compra de otro para Six Flags?  
Goten.si Eric me lo dio.........  
Milk.¿Quién?  
Goten.eh...... un amigo...  
Bulma abría completamente la cartera y donde está la parte del dinero veía más cosas interesantes.  
Bulma.Wow....... estás hinchado de dinero.......... 100, 200, 300......... 2  
mil 300 pesos?? ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero?  
Goten.es que...... en los antros trabajo, por eso soy cliente favorito...  
Bulma.Hey, hey, hey....... qué es esto? (sacaba una bolsita blanca por los dos lados)  
Goten.eh....... yo........... alguien lo puso ahí........  
Bulma.Un condón igual al que me encontré......  
Lo sacó pero encontró una bolsa transparente con un poco de polvo, como cuando te venden la diamantina.  
Bulma.¿Y esto qué es?  
Goten.eh........ diamantina........  
Milk.Y para qué quieres eso?  
Goten.para una tarea  
Bulma.No es diamantina Milk......... es droga.......  
Goten.no es cierto....... sí es diamantina.......  
Bulma.La voy a analizar...... y si es droga no te dejaré entrar a esta casa nunca más......... entendido!!  
Goten.pero......  
Bra.Te iba a pasar lo de los condones..... pero drogarte? Eso...... eso ya no lo permito.......  
Bra desaparecía llorando por los pasillos, Vegeta la perseguía hasta su cuarto para calmarla.  
Bulma.Bien.... llamaré a los especialistas en esto...... (marcaba por teléfono)  
Milk.No creas que ya te salvaste....... llegando a la casa revisaré tu cuarto, rincón por rincón.......  
Pasó la tarde, Milk y Goku regresaron a su casa con Goten, gracias a la teletransportación, lo primero que hizo Milk fue dirigirse al cuarto de Goten, abrió los cajones, sacó todo lo que había dentro, incluyendo, cosas extrañas.  
Milk.Una caja de condones......... botellas de cerveza vacías....? (quitó y sacó las cosas debajo de la cama) zapatos.......... más zapatos...... aja..... más botellas de cerveza...... y otra botella de vo-d-ka...... una de tequila vacía?  
Destendió la cama y encontró revistas y más envases. Goten sólo se quedaba parado en el marco de la puerta a esperar su castigo.  
Milk.Puuuuuuura pornografía.... de dónde sacas eso......? más botellas.......  
Abrió el armario y vio más botellas, pero en el rincón vio una bolsa mediana a transparente. La sacó y vio que contenía un tipo de polvo blanco.  
Milk.¿Qué es esto Goten...... es ese polvo que dijo Bulma?  
Goten.no ma'....... es diamantina......  
Milk.Goten..........  
Goten.neto es diamantina..........  
Milk.De todos modos se lo llevaré......  
Goten.pero es diamantina.........  
Milk.Y todavía quieres que te crea!!  
Goten.ve......... dame la bolsa........  
Milk.No  
Goten.no voy a hacer nada........  
Milk.No....... (se salía del cuarto)  
Goten.por favor mamá......  
Milk.Si no quieres meterte en problemas dime la verdad....  
Goten.qué...... sobre qué......  
Milk.Te drogas o no..........  
Goten.......................... no  
Milk.La verdad?  
Goten.................... no................  
Milk.Conste!! Te estoy advirtiendo...... si sale positiva la prueba de que te drogas.......... te irá muy mal..........  
Goten.prueba del polvo ese??  
Milk.Noooooo........ de la que te voy a hacer inyectándote.....  
Goten le tiene muuuucho pánico a las inyecciones.  
Goten.nooooooooooooooooooooo.........  
Milk.Es la única manera......... aparte es en la vena y duele mucho....... (trataba de asustarlo)  
Goten.no......... no me voy a dejar.....  
Milk.Entonces dime la verdad......  
Goten.pe..........  
Milk.No te voy a hacer nada............ (a punto de llorar pero se aguantaba)  
Goten.¿Mamá, estas llorando?  
Milk.Snif......... no.........  
Goten.eh?  
Milk.YA DIME LA VERDAD  
Goten.esta bien, esta bien............ sí........ me drogo........  
Milk.BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
Milk comenzó como siempre a deprimirse. Pasó una semana, le llegaron los resultados a Bulma. Como era de esperarse fueron positivos, llamó a Milk, le informó y Goten terminó en un centro antidrogas. En las sesiones, estaba Goten jeteándose, pero de repente le tocó el turno de hablar.  
Chavo.Haber......... tú................ el de playera verde.......... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Goten............. zzzzzzzzzzzzz...............  
Chavo.OYE...........!! Lo pueden despertar............  
Le pegaban con el codo, hasta que en una de esas lo tiraron y se despertó por el guamazo en el suelo.  
Goten.oou...... ¿Qué pasó?  
Chavo.Te es muy aburrida esta sesión?  
Goten.no.... es que mi madre, como me castigó, me pone a hacer cosas que no quiero....... y las termino muy tarde y por eso tengo sueño....  
Chavo.Cuéntanos de tu experiencia.......  
Goten.con quién o qué....??  
Chavo.(típica gota) mmm....... nooooooooooooo..... con las drogas.....  
Goten.ah..... pues.......... mi mejor amigo y yo, fuimos a un antro a conocer chavas........ pedimos palomas y nos empezamos a marear..... y lo que recuerdo fue que estaba tirado en el suelo y un wey (o sea un chavo) arriba golpeándome, ya cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba, el chavo este ya me había golpeado tanto que sangraba cañón..... luego no recuerdo bien qué movimiento hice que lo dejé inconsciente........ Trunks, mi mejor amigo, me ayudó a pararme y unos tipos se nos acercaron a felicitarme por el golpe que le había dado a tipín este......  
Chavo.Ok, ok....... pero qué tiene que ver con la droga?  
Goten.a eso voy! Calmados, calmados...... para ser breve, Trunks se fue, yo me quedé con los chavos y de repente uno, que actualmente es uno de mis amigos..........  
  
**SUCESO**  
  
Eric.Oye, no quieres polvo?  
Goten.polvo.......... y yo para qué quiero eso?  
Eric.Para inhalarlo baboso?  
Goten.inhalar?  
Eric.Que nunca lo haz probado?  
Goten.polvo...... de la calle?  
Eric.Mmm............ estos novatos..........  
Goten.eh?  
Eric.Polvo quiere decir cocaína.......... coca o como quieras llamarle........  
Goten.ah.......... cocaína, cuándo iba a atinarle??  
Eric.Entonces quieres o no?  
Goten.una probada no creo que dañe!!  
Eric.Tenlo por seguro!!  
Eric le daba una bolsita y se iban a un cuarto con unos amigos, la inhalaban y se iban a bailar.  
Eric.Si quieres más Goten, te la vendo porque tampoco creas que es gratis........  
Goten.ya sé........  
Eric.Sólo la primera es gratis........  
  
**TÉRMINO DEL SUCESO**  
  
Goten.y luego de eso, empecé a ir más seguido y compraba droga con lo que tenía de ahorro.. pero quería más, así que me metí a trabajar en los antros, en uno era barman..... en otro relaciones públicas, en otro trabajaba en la entrada..........  
Chavo.En la entrada?  
Goten.de los que escogen quiénes entran y quienes no........ y así hasta que pude tener suficiente como para pagar mis droga, mi ropa, mis bebidas, porque me compraba botellas de tequila, vodka, chelas y las metía en mi cuarto, poco a poco abandoné la escuela........  
Chavo.Cuántos años tienes?  
Goten.17  
Chavo.¿Desde cuándo no vas a la escuela?  
Goten.hace más de medio año.......  
Chavo.De gobierno o privada..........  
Goten.privada por?  
Chavo.Y las colegiaturas........  
Goten.las uso para pagar algunas deudas que tengo........  
Chavo.Ah........ y lo sabe tu mamá........  
Goten...................... no...............  
Chavo.Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?  
Goten.pues ahorita no que me castigó de por vida...... casi, casi.......... regresaré ya que no tengo otras cosa que hacer, es más sólo me inscribieron........ a la semana la dejé.........  
Chavo.Vaya....... y te haz puesto a pensar....... lo que ha logrado la droga en ti..........  
Goten.me hizo tener más amigos y contactos en todas partes, todas las chavas guapas quería andar conmigo............  
Chavo.Y tu familia..... y la escuela?  
Goten.la escuela la dejé porque no tenía tiempo, estaba trabajando.......... y mi familia....... me era x hasta que se enteraron de esto.......  
Chavo.No entiendo........ no te sentías culpable o solo en el mundo?  
Goten.no hasta el día de ayer........ que perdí a mi novia, a la confianza de su familia, no sé si a mi amigo........ perdí a mis amigos del antro, mi trabajo, porque mi madre ya no me deja, ni salir ni hablar por teléfono.......... me metieron a una clínica antidrogas, anti-alcohol... anti-cigarro.............. todo lo que haya de anti....... y voy a tener que regresar a la escuela......... sin que mi madre sospeche que falté un buen de tiempo.........  
Chavo.Aunque no sospeche la escuela se lo va a informar, porque es medio año perdido y no te van a dejar pasar de año con sólo la mitad.........  
Goten.tengo contactos......... me pasan así de rápido (tronaba los dedos)  
Chavo.No aprendiste nada de lo que te pasó ayer verdad?  
Goten.aprender qué? Vivía bien hasta que me cacharon ayer ese condón... maldito condón............  
Chavo.Cóndon......? Vaya que tienes una vida interesante....  
Goten.realmente sí.........  
Chavo.Y no había veces en la que te urgía tomar droga  
Goten.sólo al principio que no tenía dinero..... por eso usaba las colegiaturas...... para pagar mis deudas.........  
Chavo.Va a ser difícil alejarte de la droga......... y creo que vas a perder el año completo porque te vas a tener que quedar aquí por bastante tiempo...  
Dicho y hecho, Goten fue a las sesiones todos los días, tuvo que quedarse a vivir ahí, también tuvo que repetir el año escolar, Milk se enteró de que faltó todo ese medio año. Goten pudo salir de la clínica en ese medio año que le faltaba, ya que era joven y se sentía de verdad solo en el mundo. Cuando salió era otra persona, cambió su estilo de vida, la familia Brief, sin incluir a Trunks, le empezaba a tomar confianza, digo sin incluir a Trunks, porque siempre ha sido su amigo y nunca lo dejaría de apoyar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Terminada a las 5:50pm, esta vez sí fue en la tarde. Pues esta historia explica algo referente a un hecho verídico, no en mí, pero en muchos otros sí. terminada el 18 de septiembre de 2001. Gracias por leerla. Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco largo, pero interesante. Y también agradezco a mi amiga Kathia porque me ayudó a escribirlo. Bueno el caso es que este fanfic lo llevo escribiendo desde 1999, por eso las groserías que ya no están de moda son las que estuvieron y las escribí en ese momento. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
